Finn and Puck's Little Sister
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Finn and Puck Corcoran go to McKinley while their little sister goes to a preforming arts school. So what happens when she goes to   McKinley and they have to try to keep her from Puck's best friend Sam Evans?
1. Rachel coming home

It was like any normal day I was in my room playing cords on my guitar and my older brother Finn was in his playing his drums when my computer beeped. I looked at it and saw a Skype invite from Finn's and my sister. "Finn get your ass in here Rachel's on the video chat." Finn walked in the room and sat on the bed before I clicked accept. When the camera turned on she was packing.

"Hey guys," She said throwing a shirt in her suitcase.

"Rach what's wrong why are you packing?" Finn asked she let out a weak laugh.

"I'm coming home and going to McKinley."

"Why? Are you hurt? Who hurt you?" She giggled

"Noah calm down I lost my scholarship and have to come home."

"Great can't wait see you Ray." Finn said.  
>"I have to finish packing. See you in like four hours, bye guys." She clicked away and Finn and I looked at each other.<p>

Rachel was coming back! My twin sister who is younger by two hours and fifteen minutes was coming back to Lima for our sophomore year. Let me start from the beginning, my name is Noah Corcoran but I go by Puck I am 15 almost 16 and my older brother is Finnegan Corcoran or Finn for short he is 16 almost 17. So in sixth grade my sister Rachel Corcoran or as she goes by Rachie, Rach, Ray, Chel got accepted into a very elite, proper, snobby, rich kids school for dancers. The only reason she got in was on scholarship and everyone had always looked down on her for it. Now that her scholarship has been canceled she has to come to McKinley High and tomorrow is the first day of school. It had been 3 hours since we talked to Rach. I was so bored and then I heard a door open and close. Rachel walked into my room and fell on my bed.

"Never am I ever moving six suitcases by myself again." She said and giggled as I poke her cheek.

"Nice to see you Rach." I said as she sat up.

"You too. It's good to be home." She said and laughed, "By the way remember that guy I told you about." I nodded

"What was his name Colon?"

"It's pronounced Collin and well I told I was moving back home and he broke up with me." She looked down at her hands and I sighed. "So I slapped him." We both laughed and I gave her a high five as Finn came in the room and picked her up twirling her around as she squealed.

"Finnegan Corcoran put me down this instant." She said and he put her on the bed.

"Can someone help me unpack?" She asked so we helped her and after she fell asleep.


	2. New School

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up and sighed looking at my phone seeing I had a video message. I opened it and saw my friends Marrissa, Emily, and Lindsay. **(A/N: Yes from Glee project.) **I pressed play and watched it.

"Hey Chel! Hey Chel!" They said together and smiled.

"We miss you Chel." Emily said. I smiled with tears forming in my eyes

"Yea and don't worry we got Collin good." Marissa said I laughed slightly

"Call us when you can." Lindsay said

"Don't forget about us Rach. BYE" They said and waved as the screen went black I started crying and heard a knock on my door and it opened. I looked and saw Finn.

"Miss your old school." I nodded and sighed. "Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and picked out my clothes walking into the restroom. I changed into my favorite pair of jeans and tight polo V-neck shirt and favorite pair of blue high top converse. I saw the way the shirt fit perfect over my body and smiled walking out. I walked down stairs as my phone started ringing I ignored it cause it was Collin and saw my mom Shelby was making breakfeast. I sat down and sighed as she sat pancakes in front of me. I smiled eating it and Finn said we were leaving so I grabbed my bag and walked out to the car. Once we got to school I noticed alot going on there was signs every where for Glee Club, Cheerios and everything.

"Okay Ray remember just join something cool like Cheerios then glee you'll be cool." Puck told me and I nodded and squealed when I saw Santana and she ran and hugged me.

"OMG you are here." She yelled.

"Yes I am and I need to tell you something about the jerkhead I told you about." Santana nodded and we walked into the restroom.

"Well remember how I told you about how we went to that party during the summer well we got into this huge fight and he, he slapped me and we broke up so I jumped up at the chance to go home." I shrugged and we walked out.

"Wow, did you tell one of your brothers." I shook my head. "Don't you think you should."

"No, they'll kill him and then get in trouble." I shrugged as we walked towards my new locker. "Well this is my stop see you at lunch." I told her as she walked away. I looked at my combination and tried opening it but it wouldn't. I looked around for one of my brothers but saw no one I knew. I hit my head on my locker and sighed.

"Do you need help?" I heard a deep voice say and turned around and saw a boy about 16 blonde hair and green eyes. I nodded and he hit my locker and the one under it. After that it opened I smiled. "There you go, those old things take forever to open so we all just do that now." I giggled.

"Thanks um, uh."

"Sam." I smiled and thought _'Cute name really suits him but he looks familiar'_

"Yo, Evans stop flirting with my little sister and let's get to first period."

"Little Corcoran?" He said. Only one person has ever called me that.

"SAMMY!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Wow your not so little anymore." He joked.

"I guess that's what happens."

"Evans let's go." Puck said

"Just a second." Sam said and smiled at me.

"It's really good to see you, Little Corcoran."

"You too, Sammy." I said smiling. Soon the bell rang and Sam looked at Noah then me blushing and walked away. I put my stuff in my locker, closed it and walked to my first class. I walked in the class room and all eyes were on me. Including Sam I freaked and stuttered.

"Um uh um sorry I'm late." I stuttered blushing sitting down next to a Asian girl.

"Ah yes Ms. Corcoran I hope with you around your twin over there is not as much trouble for me as he and Finn were last year."I looked at Noah and we both blushed shaking our head.

"No sir I assure you we won't be a problem." I smiled and looked at the board copying the notes that were up there. The bell rang and I ran out of the class room to my locker. I was able to open my locker and get my books and closed it. I turned around and saw Noah and Finn. I kind of got upset when I saw all of the students with their groups. Puck and Finn had the football team, other kids had their friends and even Santana had the cheer squad. I sighed walking to my next class reading the student hand book and bumping into some one I looked up and saw Sam.

"Sorry." I said blushing looking down noticing my book had fallen he picked it up smiling.

"It's fine." He looked at the book and smirked. "Ah yes the good ol' student hand book. I remember having to memorize this." I giggled and smiled.

"Um what class you have next?" He showed me his schedule. "Perfect we have Math together, Honors Writing, Drama, and next period together Science." He smiled."Can you show me the way?" He nodded and walked me to class. When we got there everyones eyes were on us and we both sat quickly in the front.

"Welcome back students today we will be reviewing everything you have learned in science since middle school." I smiled I knew my science. I saw the teacher write something on the board that was wrong.

"Shouldn't it be be the Main Sequence then Red Giants?" I mumbled

"Excuse me Miss Corcoran."

"Um I'm sorry but I recall that in eighth grade the Main Sequence was before Red Giants."

"That's impossible." He said looking down then lookied up. "I stand corrected."I smiled nodding.

"By the way Miss Corcoran, welcome." I smiled as the bell rang and I walked out of the room. I got to my locker and opened it hanging a picture of me, Emily, Lindsay, and Marissa and another of me, the girls, Collin, and a couple of other people. Then I put magnets that said "Love" "Live "Learn" "BFFL's" and "Broadway" I smiled closing it and walking to the auditorium..


	3. New To New Directions Project Partners

Rachel ran on the stage since she had a free class right now and got something out of her back pack and hooked up her ipod to some speakers and it played the instrumental of Taking Chances she took a breath and started singing.

_Don't know much about your life._  
><em>Don't know much about your world, but<em>  
><em>Don't want to be alone tonight,<em>  
><em>On this planet they call earth.<em>

_You don't know about my past, and_  
><em>I don't have a future figured out.<em>  
><em>And maybe this is going too fast.<em>  
><em>And maybe it's not meant to last,<em>

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_I just want to start again,_  
><em>And maybe you could show me how to try,<em>  
><em>And maybe you could take me in,<em>  
><em>Somewhere underneath your skin?<em>

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_And I had my heart beaten down,_  
><em>But I always come back for more, yeah.<em>  
><em>There's nothing like love to pull you up,<em>  
><em>When you're laying down on the floor there.<em>  
><em>So talk to me, talk to me,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do.<em>  
><em>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do,<em>  
><em>Like lovers do.<em>

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_Don't know much about your life_  
><em>Don't know much about your world<em>

She stopped singing and heard clapping and saw a group of people. "Damn that girl is awesome." She heard someone say. She looked and saw a group of 12 people and saw a very stylish boy (Kurt) the one that called her awesome.

"We need her on the team." A said and her brothers came up to her.

"Rach, join New Directions." Finn said. She nodded and smiled.

"Great let's get to work guys." A curlied hair teacher said.

"Mr. Shue let's give Rach a solo for the up coming preformance here for Invitationals." Sam said and everyone cheered agreeing.

"I thought for Invitationals I had a solo." Quinn said.

"C'mon Q, with her voice we could get more people and might actually make it to Nationals this year." Santana said and looked at her blonde friend.

"Fine!" Quinn said and sat next to Finn.

"Rachel, would you like to preform a solo?" Mr. Shue said and Rachel nodded. Everyone cheered and Rachel smiled.

"Let's get started." Mr. Shue and everyone sat down and Rachel looked confused.

"Oh I'm Kurt and this is Mercedes." Kurt introduced himself and Mercedes to Rachel.

"Yea, that's Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Finn. They're all dating someone, oh also Matt, Puck, Sam and Lauren." Mercedes said pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Rach you can sit by me and Britt?" Santana said and Rachel sat by the two Cheerios.

"Okay for Invitationals, We'll do a group number, then Quinn and Finn will do a duet then Rachel will finish us off with her solo." the curly haired teacher said and everyone nodded.

"Okay so group, what song are we doing?" Sam asked. Rachel raised her hand.

"I think we should do a song that shows off each of our voices." She said and smiled.

"Listen I don't know where you came from but around here Rach, all of our songs revolve around Finn and Quinn." Kurt said.

"Well I have an idea a 'Sing OFF'." She smiled and everyone looked disgusted. "Let me explain we'll use Micheal Jackson's 'Beat It' and we'll basically take verses and for the chorus we'll go back and forth and even sing together." Everyone but Quinn smiled.

"Who do you think you are? This is my club, you can not do this I'm the star." Quinn said from her seat to Rachel.

"I'm not trying to take your position as a captain of this team but I think we'll get atleast a couple of new members with this fun way of preforming." Rachel shrugged and Quinn looked at the front.

"Okay we have our group, of course Quinn and Finn are singing Faithfully or Don't Go Breaking My Heart." The two nodded and the teacher sighed. "And Rachel you're singing, what." Mr. Shue said.

"Hmm, I don't know either Don't Rain on My Parade or Defying Gravity." She said and Finn looked at her.

"You always know what song to sing." Finn said and she shrugged.

"It's a creative choice to sing something different and not know at the moment what to sing." Rachel said and Finn let it go.

"Okay I think that's enough for today. Everyone I want you to find a way to rehearse. Be prepared the Invitational is three weeks from Saturday." Everyone walked out and Quinn stopped Rachel.

"Look new girl I know you and Finn maybe even Puck have some kind of past but stay away. Finn is my boyfriend and Puck has some kind of relationship with Santa and you don't want to get hurt now do you." Quinn said and smirked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"First it's good to see you Lucy and second I am glad not to have any kind of romantic relations with Finn or Noah but staying at a distance from the two brothers will be har considering I'm residing in their home and we share genectic DNA." She said.

"Huh?" Quinn said.

"I'm Puck and Finn's sister Rachel"

"Rach, you're back." Rachel nodded

"Oh wow let's start over. Hi I don't know if you remember me but I'm Quinn Finn's girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Rachel, Finn and Puck's little sister." Rachel shook her hand

"Hey let's be friends, okay Rach." Quinn said

"Yea, let's." The two girls hugged and Quinn just walked away. Rachel walked out of the Auditorium and saw both of her brothers making out with their girlfriend and cleared her throat. They looked at her. "Is someone going to show me where the math class is?" Rachel said sweetly as Sam came up behind her.

"I'll show you Rach let your brothers shove their tounge down the girls' throats." Sam said and Rachel giggled as they walked away. They both made it to class and sat next to each other.

"Okay class this week being your first week let's do a project. It will be in pairs so as I pass out the guidelines pick a partner." Rachel looked at Sam and he scooted his desk close to hers. They got their guidelines and read them.

**MAKE-A-BUSINESS **

Think of a product to sell for a budget and use budget to get supplies to make business

Sell product a school fair on 9/2-9/4 (Friday: 9/2, Saturday: 9/3, Sunday: 9/4

Keep track of profit and make a presentable project for product project.

They looked at the project and Rachel wrote down potential products knowing they were going to pass...


	4. Class,Tryouts and Mom

**Sam's P.O.V**

I looked at the fair dates and was pissed. "Did you know our Invitationals is at the Fair?" I asked Rachel and she shook her head no.

"We'll sell our project Friday and preform Saturday." she said shrugging

"But what do we sell?"

"We're having a bake sale." She squealed.

"I like it, it's awesome and we all love your cooking." She giggled at that and I smiled.

"So, Rach did you enjoy your first day here?"

"Loved it my best friend is here and my old partner in crime." I looked at her confused.

"You are my best friend you've always been there for me when we were little and still are. Santana is my partner in crime. Remember in fifth grade we mad the salsa volcanoe and it got all over Quinn."

"I remember you in tears after that and Santana yelling in spanish because you two got in trouble also your first detention."

"HEY! I was ten and scared my dad had just left us and I was afraid my mom might leave too." She said sadly and I saw tears in her eyes. It had been six years since their dad left. Out of the ten he was around he was always drunk and always in a fight with their mom.

"Hey, it's fine I know Rach. Remember you were always at mine or San's after that." Rach nodded and smiled.

"What happened to us? We used to be just you, me, San and Noah and now it seems like everything changed!"

"We grew up Little Corcoran by the way are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I looked at her and she smiled. The last bell rang and Rachel smiled and grabbed her bag walking out of the class room. I followed her and spotted Karofsky with a slushy and he threw it at her. She just stood there shocked.

"Rach?" I said looking at her and she looked up. "You okay?" She nodded and I saw her crying.

"Hey it's okay, it's just a slushy. It will come out I promise." She nodded and hugged me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"My Cheerio tryout is in five minutes and I'm really nervous." She said shakily. "What if I choke? What if the Coach doesn't like me? What if I fall?" I chuckled and shook my head

"You'll be perfect, now go I know San is going to make you change." She smiled and hugged me kissing my cheek. She ran to the gym and I ran the opposite way to the field for Foot Ball try outs.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's P.O.V<strong>

I walked into the gym and saw all of the girls signing up. I saw Santana and she smiled and nodded giving me a thumbs up. "Okay I'm going in order in my first group is last names A-E. We start in five minutes." Santana said loudly and walked towards me.

"San, I need clothes." I told her and she nodded. She pulled my arm towards the locker room and when we got there she threw red shorts and a tight white t-shirt that said: WMHS across it. It looked like exactly like what the original cheer leaders were wearing.

"San, I look like a preppy stripper." I told the girl in front of me. She smiled and pushed me out of the room.

"It's what we wear for practice ever since last year when coach made us stop wearing our uniforms because of them getting dirty and she only lets us wear them all day on game days." Santana told me and I stood at the back of the girls already standing in rows. Santana was showing us moves that were kind of difficult but me and another girl, a freshman named Katrina Anderson, could keep up.

"Okay Anderson, Corcoran move to the side." Santana yelled and we did. Then she did the other groups and picked two girls from each group meaning there was 10 new girls.

"SANTANA! I hope you picked my ten girls." I heard someone yell.

"Of course Coach Sylvester." Santana said and we saw the coach.

"Okay you ten always wear this." Sylvester said handing us Cheerios jacket, Cheerios shirts one t-shirt and one collared and our practice uniform. "This wear to school every game day and always let people know you're a Cheerio." She said practically screaming at us as she gave us our Cheerios uniform. We nodded and then we made a pyramid formation starting to practice and all the new cheerleaders were on the bottom. The whole time we were in the pyramid Coach Sylvester yelled saying that we think this is hard. After practice me, San, Britt and Quinn decided to wait for my brothers and sat on the bleachers on the field.

"I'm so proud of you Rach you made the squad." Brittany said and we giggled. I saw Sam staring at me and grabbed the hoodie I took from my brother's room and put it over my clothes he looked away.

"So Rach, you're back and we're only Sophomore's, who do you have your eyes set on?" Santana asked me and I giggled.

"No one, I just got out of relationship I don't need another one right now." I told her truthfully and she nodded.

"So are you going to Sam's begining of year party?" Britt asked. I knew he had the party every year since eighth grade. I nodded and the girls smiled.

"EW, Rach, Sam is practically undressing you with his eyes." Quinn said. I looked at him and saw him keeping his eyes on me and he got tackled.

"Britt I will be going and Q, he won't stop it's like I'm some one new and not Little Corcoran, the same little girl who he taught to play video games and let me win when we were 10 or the same girl who he kissed under the stars when we were 11 and I was leaving to Columbus the next day." The girls looked at me wide eyed.

"What? I was just a little kid and maybe I don't want any Sam drama." I said and the girls laughed. The girls laughed and talked about different things while I watched the boys practice.

"A little stalker much Rach?" Quinn said and saw who I was staring at, Matt Rutherford. "Ew, Rutherford. What are you thinking?"

"Hm, oh he's cute and I can fantasize, can't I?" I joked watching Sam. The girls laughed and I felt something like a football hit my leg and saw it by my feet. I saw Sam and picked up and threw it at him in a perfect shot. The girls clapped and we notices practice was over. We walked down to the field and followed Quinn to the parking lot. When I got outside I saw my mom.

"MOM! What are you doing here?" I looked at my mother and she smiled.

"Well I wanted to take my favorite four girls shopping but if you don't want to. I can always take the girls from VA."

"No, we'll go right girls." The other three friends nodded and they got in her mom's car.

"Rach, how was your day?" my mom asked

"Great, I loved it." I said and the girls looked at me.

"Wonderful, now at the mall Rach, for anything you girls want use your credit card I'll put more money in your bank account in the morning." I nodded as we parked and me and my friends walked away from my mom...


	5. Mall and Video Games

**Santana's P.O.V**

As soon as we were out of sight of Rachel's mom we pulled her into Victoria's Secret. "Guys, what are we doing?" Rachel asked as we each picked three different sets except me I picked six three for me and three for Rach. I handed her the three sets I picked for her and she sighed. "Are you girls changing my style?" We nodded and she sighed. "Fine girls let's each pick two more sets" she said pick a frilly bra and the under wear that match in two different colors. We went to cash register and we saw our favorite cashier,Kathy. She was 18 and an alumni of McKinley.

"Ah, Ms. Lopez you and Ms. Pierce and Ms. Fabray back already?" she said and smiled at Rachel. "I see you have a new friend. I'm Kathy, I've known these girls for two years and really got to know them when they started coming every weekend." Rachel giggled and we smiled.

"Rachel Corcoran, I've know San and Q my whole life but just came back from Columbus and new to McKinley." She said and shrugged.

"You're total is 105.99" Rachel's eyes widened we usually had enough but Rachel's mom said to put everything on her card.

"Um, for this let's pay with cash." Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"So that's 26.50 each." Rachel said and we all looked at her. "I'm like a math whizz, sue me!" She pulled out her part and so did we. Kath gave us a dollar back in quarters and we each got one. We walked out and next went to Charlotte Russe. and picked different outfits for ourselves and Rach loved it in there. She got a Gold Button Down Ruffled Blouse, Rolled cuff Hi-low top, and a Pleated Peter Pan Collar for shirts there anyways. For pants she got Hot Fringe Hem Denim, Sequin Peek-A-Boo shorts, and Crocodile Print Cut offs. We pretty much picked the same stuff just different colors. When we got to the check out the Cashier rolled her eyes. I felt like saying something but didn't. Once we saw the price, 495.80, we knew Rachel was cool because she handed her card over.

"Rach, how much you have on there?" I asked.

"50,634.6" I should've known Rachel is loaded not only does her mom get paid three times a normal teacher salary for Vocal Adrenaline but four times the normal salary because she teaches the 'bad kids' in her regular History class. No I don't mean bad like me where they skip once a week but the ones that bring weapons to school and cuss at all their teachers. "Trust me, my mom will put back the money soon so don't worry girls." We walked to the next store, Express.

"Hey Ray I'm picking two dresses for everyone here." We all agreed since Rach picked for everyone last time. I started with dresses as the others looked around. For the first dress for all four of us I picked a Belted Tube Dress and a Knotted back Top Tank Dress. That is all we got and again Rach handed her credit card to the cashier this time the price was 447.44 she got it back and we decided to change in the restroom but not into what we had in our bags we had other clothes in our purses from home. We decided we didn't like our outfits so we mixed and matched. I got Rachel's shirt and Britt's jeans. Britt got Quinn's shirt and Rachel's jeans. Quinn got Britt's shirt and my jeans and lastly Rachel got my shirt and Quinn's jeans. We all decided to keep our shoes because they matched. We fixed our hair and decided to just go to the Food Court.

* * *

><p>We made it to the Food Court and ordered our food. Rachel got ice tea with a grilled chicken salad, Britt got a coke with a chicken sandwhich with lettuce and mayonaise, lastly me and Quinn got sprites with chicken strips and barbecue sauce. We saw two guys that went to our school sit at the table next to us and we smiled.<p>

"Hey cutie what's your name?" one of them asked looking at me and Rachel.

"Santana" I said quickly. He looked at me then back at Rachel.

"I meant your friend." He said looking at Rach.

"Rachel but everyone calls me Rach." She said smiling and he smiled.

"Alex. Wait, you're the new girl from McKinley, Puck's and Finn's little sister." Her face fell we knew how things went from here and she sighed.

"You know my brothers." She sighed again.

"Yea, we play football together. It was nice meeting you Rach." She smiled as he walked away.

"What was that?" Quinn asked ands we laughed.

"What was what?" Rach asked and we laughed at her cluelessness. She just rolled her eyes and let us tease her. The whole time we waited for her mom we talked about how they would be come Prom Court and the it couple.

"Guys shut up here comes my mom." Rachel told us and we smiled.

"Okay girls let's go. Oh by the way before you ask yes it's okay for them to spend the night." Shelby said. We squealed and walked to the car. When we got there a song came on and Rach and I looked at each other smiling. "San remember summer before ninth grade, the beach and mall?" She asked and I smiled and started singing.

(_Me, _Rach,**Quinn,**Britt, **All**

_Making my way down town _  
><em>Walking fast <em>  
><em>Faces pass <em>  
><em>And I'm home bound <em>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

**And I need you **  
><strong>And I miss you <strong>  
><strong>And now I wonder <strong>  
><span>If I could fall <span>  
><span>Into the sky <span>  
><span>Do you think time <span>  
><span>Would pass me by <span>  
><strong><span>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles <span>**  
><strong><span>If I could just see you, tonight<span>**

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder If you ever think of me

_'Cause everything's so wrong _  
><em>And I don't belong <em>  
><em>Living in <em>  
><em>Your precious memory <em>

'Cause I need you   
><span>And I miss you and now I wonder <span>  
><span>If I could fall <span>  
><span>Into the sky <span>  
><strong>Do you think time <strong>  
><strong>Would pass me by, oh <strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles <strong>  
><strong>If I could just see you tonight <strong>

**_And I_**, **I don't** want to let you know **I,**  
><em>I drown in your memory<em> **I**,  
><strong>I don't want to let this go <strong>  
><strong>I<strong>,I don't.

_Making my way down town walking fast _  
><em>Faces pass <em>  
><em>And I'm home bound <em>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

**And I still need you **  
><span>And I still miss you <span>  
><strong>And now I wonder<strong>  
>If I could fall <em>into the sky <em>  
><strong>Do you think time<strong>, would pass us by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>_If I_ **could** just see you, now

If I could fall **into the sky **  
><em>Do you think time<em> would pass me by  
><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles <strong>  
><strong>If I could just see you<strong>  
><strong>If I could just hold you, tonight.<strong>

We made it back to Rachel's house and walked in seeing Sam, Puck, Mike, and Finn playing Call of Duty. "I call next." Rachel and I said in unision.

"No you don't, we're in a very intense competetion." Puck said. Rachel pouted and sat on the couch. Rachel started yelling at Sam to shoot Mike because he was right in front of him. Sam shot but ended up dead. After everyone died Rachel took two remotes away from Finn and Sam handing me one. We ended up playing and Sam was yelling for the guys to try to win. Rachel ended up winning and walked away with us following her.


	6. Revealations Are Good Right?

**Sam's P.O.V**

_'Wow she won, that was awesome!'_ I thought as I saw the petite brunette and the three girls who were probably going to currupt her innocence follwed her. I knew they were probably talking so I came up with an idea.

"Guys, have you ever wondered what they talk about?" I asked the boys and they shook their heads.

"They're girls they talk about ducks and stuff." Finn said and shrugged. I hit him in the head.

"They're sixteen not six."I said. "If we really want to know follow me." We went to the basement and I opened a vent. Rach discovered it when we were seven and playing hide and seek. I listened. They were talking about her ex boyfriend.

"So he really broke up with you for coming back home?" Britt asked her.

"No, we're still together but by force. Before you guys say anything we were going to break up we fought so often but I can't break up with him I'm too scared. The biggest fight we got in was during the summer he cheated on me I couldn't take the constant drama anymore he said do I want to be the crazy one again and followed me in the school pulling me. I fell crying and just stayed there terrified." I closed the vent and went to her room quickly making the girls leave her room and hugged her as she cried. "Sammy what do I do? I'm terrified to leave him...I told him everything he'll spread all of my secrets and everything I did!"

"Shh...Shhh Rach it's fine I'm hear for you. It's okay." I comforted her like always not that I minded at all. I heard her phone and she quickly answered. She kept crying repeating I'm sorry, please don't. She just kept repeating it and threw her phone at a wall. She was upset I could see this wasn't the same Rachel I knew as a kid. "Rachel, breath!" Rachel stopped crying and covered her face in her hands.

"I hate this! I thought drama would stop but apparently not." She mumbled and I decided to do something make it seem like at least at home she could still have fun.

"GUYS, EVERYONE TO RACHEL'S ROOM NOW!" Everyone came in the room sitting. "We're going to play a game!"

"Ooooh, seven minutes in heaven."Brittany squealed and Rachel shook her head.

"Some of us aren't single." She mumbled and I shook my head.

"Great game Britt I say we play." I told Brittany and we all sat in a circle using an empty water bottle.

"I say we don't since like Rachel said we're not all single." Finn said and Rachel smiled.

"By the way Rach tomorrow is your first ever Cheerios meeting." Santana squealed and Rachel smiled laughing. I hadn't even asked her about her tryouts.

"You made the team that's great Babe. I mean Rach!" I just called my best friend who I've had a crush on since eigth grade 'Babe' The girls laughed Rachel just walked out clearly upset. I followed her. "Rach it was a mistake, Rachel!" She stopped and flinched scared. I grabbed her arm and she started shaking.

"Let go of me Collin!" She yelled then looked at me and started crying in my arms. "I'm sorry Sam, so so sorry! I hate this that's it I'm going back to Columbus!" She went to her room and started packing.

"Rachel stop please." She sat back on the floor.

"So Rach what are you wearing tomorrow." San asked her

"Either my floral tank with the shorts I showed you and sandals or the red sweater with shorts, tights and boots." Santana picked the second one for Rach and first for her. We all ended up asleep across Rachel's bed and floor and the next morning all got ready for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's P.O.V<strong>

We got to school and me and the girls linked arms walking in. Everyone stared we were popular. The Fierce Four that's who we were since I joined this school. We walked into class late and sat in the back talking.

"OhMiGawd I can't believe he called you that last night!" Santana said

"I know right, I mean I've known him forever is it even possible to like him." The girls squealed and everyone looked at us. I scooted down in my desk wishing I was invisible. The bell rang and we walked out not even realizing we talked the whole time. I went to my locker and smiled as I felt someone behind and turned around. Collin! No not now I don't need this.

"Hey, Babe." I smiled fakely as he hugged me. "You don't look to excited to see me." I shook my head smiling.

"I'm very excited it's just that what about school?" He shrugged and I leaned on my locker. "You better go I have to get to class." He kissed my cheek and whispered.

"Remember you can still be the crazy one if you tell a _lie_" Lie the way he emphasized it _Lie_ like everything he's done was a dream and I'm lying which I know isn't true but everyone always believes him. He walked away from me and I walked quickly to class so glad only two more days until our first football game. I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned around quickly seeing Sam.

"Chel you okay?" he asked and I shook my head staying quiet. "Rach?" I just stood not saying anything just crying. "Please Rae don't kick me out again I'm here and always have been please don't." He said.

"S-Sammy, he found me, he found out I go here I can't go back please don't let him take me."I said as he hugged me.

"Hey, hey calm down." I just kept crying. He pulled me in the auditorium. "I want to sing you something just listen." I looked at him confused and sat on a chair on the stage and music started. He started singing and I smiled.

_Beauty queen of only sixteen_

_She's had some trouble with herself_  
><em>He was always there to help her<em>  
><em>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times but somehow<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>  
><em>I know I tend to get so insecure<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
><em>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<em>  
><em>My heart is full and my door's always open<em>  
><em>You can come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide_  
><em>Alone in your car<em>  
><em>Know all of the things that make you who you are<em>  
><em>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<em>  
><em>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_[in the background]_  
><em>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>  
><em>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>[softly]<em>  
><em>I don't mind spending everyday<em>  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Try so hard to say goodbye _

I had tears in my eyes. "Rach? Please don't cry but I do have another question." I looked at him and nodded. "The homecoming dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I smiled.

"I would be honored Sam thank you for everything." I smiled hugging him and kissed him. "Hm, still a good kisser." I walked away wanting to find Santana to tell her. When I found her, I smiled and sat in front of my best friend trying to find words. "San I'm going to Homecoming with Sam." Santana smiled.

"Great." She said as I smiled and Sam sat next to me. "That's good especially with everything that's happened." I smiled at Sam and he smiled back. Collin's reign of terror over my life was over. I hope my life will be normal now.


End file.
